The Return of Data
by StarTrekFan72
Summary: This story follows the happenings of Nemesis. Cindy, a young Counsellor, is fascinated by the famous Lieut. Commander Data and she wants that he returns...
1. Chapter 1

The Return of Data

This is my first sci-fi story.

This story follows the happenings of _Nemesis._

_Chapter 1_

Cindy Scoffield was thinking about her last voyage on Earth, when she met one of her best friends, Admiral Janeway, at the Starfleet headquarters. It was a beautiful day, in May, when the birds sang with joy and the flowers were open to a new season of colours and scents. The Admiral was in fact an old friend of the Cindy's family, because she met during the years in the Academy Cindy's grandfather, Peter Scoffield, who was a famous Admiral who saved in a dangerous mission his home world, Venus 5, from an attack of the Romulans. Janeway admired the strength of his will and he learnt by him some precious stratagems which were important during the long mission of _Voyager._ She was always grateful to him and she tried to remain in good relationship with all the members of his family.

Admiral Janeway spoke to Cindy about the importance of the duties towards the Starfleet and the other officials on board in the moments of extreme danger. A good official should be recognized when he offers promptly his life in order to save his ship and his friends. The most remarkable example was Captain Kirk, the most famous and intrepid official of Starfleet's history, but the most recent and sad sacrifice was offered by the Lieutenant Commander Data, who was destroyed during an impossible mission against the threat of a new sort of bomb.

Cindy saw the images on the computer about Data's mission. She heard often stories about the _Enterprise _and its crew. She felt attracted by the figure of this introverted but amusing android…He had a very strange destiny, indeed. He lost his parents, his child and the woman whom he loved, Tasha Yar, he suffered from his diversity from the other beings around him and he found himself unable to reach his greatest desire: to be human!

According to Starfleet's files, only one being in the galaxy could have satisfied this dream: the omnipotent Q, an alien who seemed to have all the powers in self.

But Q had a negative personality, so nobody called him for help.

Cindy was 35 years old and she was the Counsellor on the starship _Jupiter_. The Captain was Frank Rivers, and the First Officer was Will Meredith. Both of them were excellent middle-aged officers. Admiral Janeway spoke with Cindy about the possibility that Rivers could obtain a promotion and she could be the next First Officer on the _Jupiter. _But she should pass a difficult exam, so the Admiral tried to explain to her the situation. Cindy was fascinated by this chance, but she knew that she should study very hard in order to pass the exam.

- " Hello, Cindy! "- an handsome Lieutenant said to her. It was her friend Michael Parker.

- " How are you? What did the Admiral say to you? Good news?" - he asked her.

- " Fine, thanks. The Admiral told me about the possibility of a promotion…"- she answered.

- " Hey, this is a great news indeed, we should drink a glass of champagne…" - he said enthusiastically.

- " It is too early, Michael, but however I thank you. I don't know a lot of technical notions and I should pass a very difficult exam in order to become the new First Officer." - she said with resignation. She was an expert in foreign languages, but she also studied psychology because she liked the idea of joining Starfleet. Her cultural background didn't include any advanced technical knowledge, so she knew that she wasn't the right person for this job.

- "I am a good engineer, you know, if you want, I can help you and you will easily pass this exam!" - he said with hope.

- " Thank you, Michael, but I am a good Counsellor and maybe that's enough for now, isn't it? I don't want really this job… The Admiral told me about the glorious, but sad, stories of Kirk and Data…" - she replied. Cindy feared that she would be unable to save anybody from a real danger with her poor knowledge of the ship…

- " Sure, Cindy, you are an excellent Counsellor! But if we could simulate the test in the holodeck? Perhaps it is not too difficult… we could try and then decide. Tomorrow evening, at 18:00 hours." - he said with decision.

- " OK, we will try and then we will decide. But if I am not sure about the right procedures, we immediately stop the test. " – she said resolutely.

Michael was happy to hear her answer, but he saw something changed in her behaviour towards him and he didn't understand well what had changed.

Cindy was angry that evening. She didn't want this rank, she felt that there were too many responsibilities in this position. The Counsellor had a good life, without real dangers. She liked the company of Michael. He was a 40-year-old man with blue eyes and brown hair. He was still single…and he had always a positive attitude towards the future and towards the people around him.

But he didn't understand the real motive of the change in Cindy… She had fallen in love with Data! She had a strange obsession for him, she read all the files about him and she was never completely satisfied. She loved a ghost who lived only in the memories of his old friends and of Starfleet's computers…She tried to think about anything else, but she was unable to do it….

So she think about the possibility to search for Q in order to solve her dilemma, but she should first study for the exam…

Michael was very gentle with her. He liked this woman. She had blond hair and brown eyes. She had never had a love story with anybody on _Jupiter,_ because she searched for a perfect mate who cannot exist in the reality. She was too romantic and idealist, so she lost a lot of good occasions which didn't repeat. Now she believed to have found the right person, but it was an android, not a real man and he was already dead…

She knew that Data had a brother, B-4, and that he had all the files of memory of Data. The only problem was to reactivate the memory files in the primitive structure of the brain of B-4.

During a mission Cindy met an eccentric scientist on the planet _Mars 15,_ Dr Bloom. He was always fascinated by the studies on the robotics of Dr Soong, so he proposed to Starfleet to repair the damaged brain of B-4. The problem was to assure to Captain Picard the B-4 would return to _Enterprise _without any damage and it was very difficult, because he didn't want to separate from this android, because his brother, Data, sacrificed himself for him. He felt guilty for this loss and so he wanted to be a sort of father for this android.

Cindy promised to herself that she would try to go to _Enterprise _after the exam. Captain Picard would listen more probably to a First Officer, not to a simple Counsellor. Now she had a mission….


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

- " Hello, Cindy! How are you? All right? Today could be a great moment for you and for your family, you know…" - It was Will Meredith, who tried to persuade Cindy that she was sure able to pass the test.

Her family…She didn't remember the sound of the voices of her parents, because she was too young when they died in an explosion on the star base 023. Her mother was an excellent teacher and her father was a brilliant engineer. She was on Earth with her sister Anne when it happened. They lived with their grandparents, because they were too young for the hard rhythms of a star base. A strange sense of solitude mixed with sadness occupied her heart.

Cindy returned suddenly to the reality and said:

- " I'm fine, thanks, sir. I am ready for the test. " - she answered with a strange tone of voice.

- " All right. We should go to the holodeck 4 now. " – Will said quietly.

The test was a pure formality. Cindy studied so much that she solved easily all the questions in a few minutes. Even the practical part of the test was foolish in her opinion.

After 2 hours, Will said to her: - " Congratulations, Commander Cindy Scoffield! Now you will be the new First Officer of the _Jupiter, _because I was promoted yesterday Captain of the _Rome. _"- Cindy was pleased to hear it and said: - "Thank you, Captain Meredith! You was a very good teacher, indeed! "-

Cindy was impatient to announce to Michael the good news and went to the engineering room in a few minutes. –" Michael, I am the new First Officer! And I dedicate my success to you, my best friend and my best teacher!!!!" - she cried with joy and kissed him. Michael was enthusiast to hear it and said: - " Hurrah! And now? What will you do now? Have you a secret dream that you didn't explain to me, isn't true?" – Cindy decided to reveal the truth to her best friend: - "Yes, you are right, I have a secret project….Have you never heard about the sad sacrifice of the android Lieut. Commander Data? He has a brother who has all his memories, but he cannot use them, because his neural circuits are too little advanced in order to process a so huge quantity of data. I met an excellent scientist, Dr Bloom, on Mars 15, who is the greatest expert on robotics in the Federation. If he could examine B-4, perhaps we could have a chance to have a new Data..."- Michael understood suddenly that she didn't love him as well as he did her. But he believed that a machine could not be at the same level of a human being. He hoped that she would realise that truth with the help of Dr Bloom.

After two weeks Cindy was on the _Enterprise. _She was ready to speak with Captain Picard about B-4. – " Hello, Commander Scoffield! How are you? " – Picard said with a smile when he saw her for the first time. – "Good afternoon, Captain. Fine, thanks. "– she answered with a soft and gentle voice. – "Why did you want to meet me, Commander? I know that you have been recently promoted to the rank of First officer of the _Jupiter._ What can I do for you? " – Picard tried to seem gentle, but indeed he was a little anxious about the real intentions of this young officer who was a friend of Admiral Janeway.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

Cindy was observing the Captain sitting in his chair. He seemed very old and tired. Perhaps he was thinking about the possibility to retire himself from Starfleet after the last difficult missions…But he would never admit it to a young officer. His education didn't allow him to show his feelings to a stranger, although she was good-looking. Cindy thought carefully to not alarm him with the hope of the resurrection of Data, but she preferred to ask him to allow her to bring B-4 in a special laboratory in order to repair him.

- "I am a good friend of the Admiral Janeway, Captain. She told me about the last mission of the _Enterprise _and about the existence of a primitive android on board, B-4. I am here to ask you the permission to bring him in order to repair him in a special laboratory guided by the famous Dr Bloom, the greatest expert in robotics of all the Federation." – she said.

Picard looked cautiously at her. How could a young woman really believe that this android could improve himself with the help of an eccentric scientist like Dr Bloom? He thought that the Starfleet would know the secrets of the positronic brain of the androids made by Dr Soong and therefore they sent her…Picard replied to her: - " Sorry, but I don't believe that he could really repair B-4. It is impossible for anybody. We don't have the researches of Dr Soong about the androids, therefore we could destroy him instead of repair him. Do you understand, Commander?" - he asked resolutely.

Cindy explained to him that she was a good Counsellor and that this was only an emotive response after the stress caused by the attack of the Remans and by the loss of his best friend, Data, during the battle. She had already informed the Starfleet about her project and the Admiral Janeway agreed totally with her, therefore he could only understand the value of this opportunity for the unlucky android.

At this point, Picard cried: - " I'm the only direct responsible for the death of Lieut. Commander Data! It is my responsibility to care his brother! If you want B-4, also you should bring me together! Only if Dr Bloom will be able to explain to me the exact procedure which he will do and the measure of security which he will use, I will allow the experiment. B-4 is not an officer of Starfleet, B-4 is only the brother of Data. He has all the rights to live and to not be destroyed in the name of the science…"- he couldn't end his speech, because he tried to not weep.

It was a bad situation, for both of them. But Cindy _loved _so much Data that she agreed to the request of the Captain. – "All right, Captain. You and B-4 are welcome on the _Jupiter._ You could go tomorrow, at 17,00 hours. I will return to my ship in order to prepare everything. " – she said coolly.

Cindy had lied…Janeway didn't know anything about her plan. It was a terrible mistake to abuse of her friendship in order to obtain the precious android. Picard acted as his father….

The next day arrived. Picard and B-4 went together on board of the _Jupiter._ Picard didn't control the version with Janeway, he felt himself too disgusted to speak to anybody of his superiors. He didn't want to speak with Beverly about his decision. He knew that she was very sensitive and he had already given his word to Cindy that they would be alone. He said only that they would return in a few days. He said that he needed some rest and peace after the last hard missions and he would have B-4 with him. Nobody on the _Enterprise _disturbed Picard, they all were happy to know that he would repose himself, because he was often angry in the last months.

- "Good morning, Miss Scoffield. How are you today?" – Picard said. – "Fine, thanks, sir. I'm pleased to have your company during this voyage. Could I bring B-4 in the sickbay, sir? We need to make some tests on him." – Cindy answered. Picard nodded in agreement and followed Cindy with B-4.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

The sickbay was empty. Picard turned towards Cindy, but she hit him suddenly, therefore he fell down. He had no time to react to her. Cindy felt herself much better. Now she could pass to the second part of her dangerous plan without fearing the possible obstacles caused by the old Captain.

- " Scoffield to security. Captain Picard must be brought in his room and he must be controlled until new order." – she said with determination and coldness. In her actual position, she didn't give to anybody an explanation for her orders. They had to obey without thinking about them.

Now the ship could reach Mars 15. Captain Rivers liked this young woman so much that he didn't ask her where Picard was. She had a strange subtle influence on the men around her, because she knew perfectly the crew of the _Jupiter, _then she could praise everybody in order to obtain an advantage without the others could notice it. She seemed a very cold woman in fact, without real emotions…

On the day after they arrived on Mars 15. Cindy said that she and B-4 should meet Dr Bloom for a scientific research on the androids. Nobody suspected that she could lie. She was always so gentle with everybody…

- " Good morning, Dr Bloom. How are you? I have maintained my promise. I have found B-4 and I have brought him here. Now it is your turn…"- she said melancholy.

– " Good morning, my dear Cindy! It is incredible! I was waiting for this moment since the _Enterprise _found him! It is really the twin brother of Data! I met Data about 8 years ago on the star base 005, we spoke about the researches of Dr Soong and I thought that it was a pity that they were never found… I believe to have studied all the files on Data which are stored in the database of Starfleet. I have created, as promised, a twin of Data. The only problem is, we know, the positronic matrix of his brain. I have tried several times, but there was nothing in the files about the internal structure of his brain. Once Dr Maddox would explore it, but Captain Picard didn't agree and he won a cause against him. I have read your message, Cindy. You have sedated Picard in his room and you have ordered to the security to control him. You are right, thank you. If Picard would be here, he would act against our plan to bring back Data." - he said gladly to her.

She replied: - " Dear Dr Bloom, sorry, but we have little time. Picard should waken up in two days. And he will want to have a plausible explanation. I have an idea. You could study his brain and memorize all in your computer. You should extract all the files of Data's memory. Then we could activate our android without explanation to anybody. He is not a Starfleet's officer, then we could care about him here, on Mars 15. I will ask a period of holidays and we can solve our problems."- -" It is a perfect plan, compliments, my dear!"- he answered joyfully.

Michael searched for Cindy on this evening, without finding her. He could not yet realize where she was, but he had a strange sensation…He asked to himself why Picard was closed in his room with guardians at his door as he was a criminal. Perhaps he was too ingenious and Cindy wasn't exactly the woman whom he believed to know. He wanted to speak alone with Captain Rivers, in order to alert him about the strange behaviour of Commander Scoffield.


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

Cindy returned on board after 8 hours. But at her arrival the security team brought her in custody. –" Hey, what are you doing? I'm your First Officer! Stop immediately!"- she said angrily. – " Good evening, Commander Scoffield. Your best friend, Mr Michael Parker, told me a lot of interesting details about your behaviour in the last weeks…"- It was Captain Rivers. He had recently nominated the new Counsellor of the _Jupiter_, Lieut. Commander Sara Mills, and he decided with her what they should make in order to repair to the offence made to the Captain Picard. Cindy was suspended by her functions and was in danger of martial court. She was lucky to be a good friend of the Admiral Janeway, because otherwise she would be immediately brought into a cell instead of his apartment.

On the day after Captain Rivers went to Cindy's apartment. - "Good morning, Miss Scoffield. So, we went to Mars 15, but we found only B-4 in the laboratory. There was no trace of Dr Bloom. Now B-4 is on board. I spoke with Captain Picard and he wants only to return to the _Enterprise _immediately with him, he promised that he will forget this incident and he won't present any formal accuse against you. You are safe, but I think that it is due only thanks to the Admiral Janeway. Picard doesn't want to face a trial, although he will be most probably the winner, because he believes that Data wouldn't agree. He wants only to forget everything…."- he said coolly.

-"What do you want really, sir? I would go away from this ship or I could even resign, if you are too angry for this incident…"- she said carefully. In fact, she wanted only to find Dr Bloom and his new android, in order to understand if Data returned from the dead or not. She had no motive to remain in the Starfleet. She could return on her home world, Venus 5, and then she could teach languages in a school, in a peacefully and beautiful location, with the presence of her loyal sister Anne, who knew everything about her desperate plan.

Captain Rivers was astonished. He believed that Cindy liked the life on the ship and the friendship with the other officers and he expected that she would give a sensate explanation of her bizarre behaviour, but she was thinking to leave the ship where she lived for 8 years and where she had a lot of beautiful experiences with the crew… She had been promoted and now she wants really to leave? It was too stupid for an intelligent person such as Cindy, therefore there was a secret reason for this and he would found it without she realized, with the help of his new Counsellor. At the end he said: - " No, Cindy, I don't want that you leave the Starfleet and all your friends, I want only that you go immediately to the office of the new Counsellor, Miss Mills, and that you explain to her what happened. She will decide your future, I'm not the ideal person to do this, sorry, Cindy, but this is the normal procedure, you know."-

Cindy felt herself much better, because it is only the normal procedure used with a stressed or instable officer. She went to her previous office, which now was occupied by Miss Mills. She was a talented Betazoid and a good friend of Deanna Troi. She was empathic and so she could understand in a few seconds if somebody lied or not. – " Good morning, Miss Scoffield. It's a pleasure to meet you. How are you? Please, sit down on the chair."- she said with a warm voice. Cindy knew all the tricks in order to persuade a Betazoid that she was only a good officer. She said: – "Good morning, thank you, Miss Mills, I'm fine."- They spoke about everything and Miss Mills didn't notice anything extraordinary, it was all perfect, too perfect…She understood that she was prepared to speak with the Betazoid people. She understood that it was necessary to change strategy in order to reveal the truth…

- "Good afternoon, Miss Scoffield. I'm glad to inform you that we have decided to suspend you for one month and then we will examine another time your case. You cannot stay on the _Jupiter, _but you must go away, where you want. If you want after this period really still to leave Starfleet, you must write an official letter to Admiral Janeway. If you want change ship, you can do it. You cannot absolutely remain on board of this ship in any case. Miss Mills was explicit. You have lied and you have not yet explain the real motives of this incident. You are too instable for your actual rank. Good bye, Miss Scoffield and good luck."- Captain Rivers said disappointed. He hoped that she could be helped by the Counsellor. Now she should be followed by two secret agents in order to reveal her intentions. She seemed as a criminal…


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6._

Cindy returned on Venus 5. Dr Bloom was already here and he tried to activate the new android in the special secret laboratory in her house. – " Good morning, Dr Bloom. How are you? I have had a lot of trouble with Starfleet in these days, sorry. I'm thinking to leave all in order to return here. Where is our new Data? I am so anxious to see him…"- she said joyfully. Dr Bloom brought her in another room and he showed him to her. He was beautiful, perfect in all details, but he was sleeping. – "Oh, it's wonderful, Doctor! But he sleeps…Can you wake him now? Can I speak with him?" - she asked anxiously. – "No, you cannot do it, because he is not yet operating at the normal parameters, therefore you must wait at least two weeks and then you can say to him only simple phrases and you must omit the fact that he is dead and now he is in another body. He will find the truth only with the time. We must pay attention to all the details. He must believe our version of the facts, it means, he was damaged during a dangerous mission and now he needs our assistance. You must always wear the uniform of the Counsellor, you are perfect in this role. Did anybody follow you? It seems strange that Captain Rivers decided to leave you without an accurate examination of the facts. We must pay attention to all the foreign people here. Nobody should suspect anything, we risk to loose everything if the process is not complete. The android is very delicate, indeed. He must evolve himself in a safe environment. Your best friend, Michael, is now your worse enemy. If you wouldn't say to him a part of our plan…"- Dr Bloom said sadly. He lost a lot of precious tools during the escape.

After two weeks, Cindy finally said: - "Hello, Data. How are you today? I'm the Counsellor Cindy Scoffield. We are in a laboratory because you were severely damaged during your last mission. You have suffered from a lost of memory. Your body is now operative, but your mind will need more time…You don't worry, it's normal, I assure to you."- she said with a warm voice. The android opened for the first time his eyes…and then he said: - "Captain! Where are you? Where am I? Who are you? Are we still on _Scimitar_?"- It was evident that the shock of the explosion was still powerful in him. He didn't listen to anything which Cindy said…

Dr Bloom helped Cindy until the last day of his vacation arrived. Now she should decide what to do. She spoke with the director of a middle school in her village, _Utopia 6, _and he was glad that she wanted to return in her original position with her sister Anne, who was a brilliant teacher of ancient and modern history. The family Scoffield was very loved in the town, and the perspective to reunite the sisters was seen positively by the inhabitants. Data was reclosed in the house and nobody suspected anything…

Cindy sent a brief message to Admiral Janeway in order to present her official resignation from Starfleet, but the Admiral didn't believe that she wanted to change forever her life and so she wanted to see her personally. She announced her arrival on Venus 5 in 2 days. Cindy feared that Janeway could see Data before the process was completed, so she said to Dr Bloom to deactivate him for a few days. Dr Bloom followed Cindy's suggestion without replying. They should find an excuse for the presence of the Doctor on this remote planet and they must be credible.


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7_

- "Good afternoon, Cindy. How are you? Captain Rivers told me everything about your mutiny…How could you do it? And our friendship? Who is this? Dr Bloom, I presume… Why is he here?" – Janeway said anxiously. She had won against the Queen of the Borg, she was an heroine in the Starfleet records and she didn't understand how an official could mutiny without a good reason. And she feared that Dr Bloom had a negative influence on Cindy…

- "Good afternoon, Admiral. I wanted only peace after the long years on board of the _Jupiter, _and I believe to have found my real family and life here, on my home world. Dr Bloom is a good friend of mine. I'm sorry to have caused a lot of trouble on my ship, Admiral. I think to have pass the limit because I wasn't in the right place. I was promoted too early First Officer, in the fact I felt too much responsibilities and so I acted so badly. If you don't want any more to see me, I understand, Admiral. You will be always my personal heroine. I have always admired your courage and your determination." – Cindy said coolly. She hoped that Janeway could understand her and so return to Earth.

But Janeway didn't want to return to home so early. She wanted the real reason of this mutiny. She thought that it should be very important and that Cindy was always followed by two secret agents. She went away in search for them. She found them after 15 minutes. They believed that Cindy and Dr Bloom were making a sort of strange experiment, because they knew that it was a secret room in the house, but it was protected by a magnetic field, so they could never pass it or imagine what could be there. Janeway decided to risk to enter into the house during the night.

Meanwhile, Cindy reactivated Data in the laboratory. –"Good afternoon, Data. How are you today?"- she said with a warm voice. Data opened the eyes and for a first time felt something for Cindy. She was always so gentle with him, she answered peacefully to all his questions, that he now desired to kiss her. Perhaps the emotion chip was active only now, thought he. – "Good afternoon, Cindy. I am fine, thanks. Why do you not sit down here, please?"- he asked calmly. She believed that he had some problems with his circuits, so she obeyed. – "OK, I come. What is wrong today?" – she asked to him. But he kissed her so romantically that she couldn't say anything. – "I believe that now it is all OK, Cindy." – he answered joyfully. He thought that it was only the beginning of all he had in mind for that day. Cindy understood what the android wanted. She was a good Counsellor and so she understood that he wanted more intimacy in their relationship. There was a large bed in a part of the laboratory, because Dr Bloom wanted to sleep near the android in case something wrong happened. Cindy went to the bed without saying anything. Data followed her. She fixed him into his eyes and then she began to leave all her cloths. Data saw the show and then he copied her. She smiled and then she kissed him passionately on his mouth…- "At the end you understand my feelings. I love you, Data, this is the best day of my life, I assure, and now we will do what all the couples do…" – she said warmly. He smiled and followed her in the bed. They were finally happy, it was as the both parts of a unity were reunited.

Cindy returned in the lounge after two hours. She had a bath and she washed her hair. Data had followed her also in the bathroom. Now she allowed him to go freely into all the rooms. He passed his last test, now he was ready to speak with the other people. Now he was really "returned to life". They were a couple now. They could stay together in her room for that night and forever. She had to explain all the truth, but the plan was almost complete.

During that night, Janeway entered into the house and found the way to eliminate the force field. Then she understood that Dr Bloom was a genius and a criminal too. She understood the value of his research. She copied all his files into her tricorder. She should fly and then alert the Starfleet in order to save Data. Nobody cared about her.


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8_

The days passed very quickly. Data seemed to have been completely restored from the long process of rehabilitation. He seemed very happy and he didn't want to know what happened on the _Enterprise. _But Captain Picard couldn't forget him. He thought that he was the responsible for his death and he wanted to find the way to improve the neural circuits of B-4 in order to have a new friend. He was incredulous when he saw the message of the Admiral Janeway about the secret experiment of Dr Bloom on Venus 5. He wanted to reach this remote planet in order to find out the truth and help his old friend.

Cindy was surprised when Captain Picard and Admiral Janeway went with a security team to her house. – "Good morning, sir. How are you? What can I do for you?"- she asked calmly. – "Good morning, Commander Scoffield. We have obtained some reserved information about you and Dr Bloom. Can we enter, please?"- Janeway answered. The group entered and found Data sit on a chair. – "Captain! How are you, sir? And the _Enterprise_?" – Data asked with a gentle smile. Picard didn't believe to his eyes. Data was alive and smiling in front of him…He wanted to sit down. He couldn't speak. The emotion was too strong for him. He feared to faint. –"Data…you are alive…Why didn't you inform Starfleet about your conditions? Are you held here as prisoner? Have they made strange experiments on you? But how is it possible? We all saw the _Scimitar's _explosion…"- Picard said with a strange voice, because he was crying.

Data seemed very calm. He tried to explain to Picard what happened to him and what Cindy and Dr Bloom had made in order to help him. He was prisoner in the body of B-4 and then he was transported to another body, so now he could live again as a normal person. He wasn't any more an officer, because he was dead. His last action was the goodbye to Starfleet. He was happy to have a new life on a beautiful planet, but he promised to meet sometimes his old friends on _Enterprise_.

Janeway thought that Cindy and Dr Bloom had modified Data's behaviour in order to have a sort of slave with whom they could make a lot of experiments. Therefore she ordered that Data should be visited by Dr Crusher and by Geordi in order to ascertain what they had made to the android. It seemed too strange that a decorated officer would refuse to return on his starship. Cindy wanted to go with her lover. Picard didn't agree. He feared that she had a plan in order to escape with the android in search for a new planet. They could change his physical aspect and Data would disappear forever. Cindy should remain in her house with the custody of the security team.


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter 9_

Data returned to the _Enterprise _without a particular enthusiasm. He wanted to stay with Cindy and he was always thinking about her situation…Captain Picard was happy to can see Data on board again wearing his new uniform of First Officer. It seems that the old friends were all together. The conditions of his brother, B-4, were unchanged. Nobody on the ship could repair his damaged brain. Data proposed to recur to the help of Dr Bloom. If he was so able to assemble him in a few weeks, he could sure repair the other android. But Beverly and Picard were sceptical. Data was build with an advanced positronic brain, while B-4 was only a prototype. They could not intervene, because the matrix was too primitive.

Data suffered for this and also for the lack of his girl. He passed his time in the sickbay for the medical tests and in his apartment with the company of his brother. –" Good morning, B-4. How are you today?"- he asked every morning to his brother. –"Good morning, Data. I am fine, thanks."- B-4 answered with the same strange expression in his eyes. He seemed a child in a body of an adult. Data sighed and felt himself impotent.

After a week he decided to speak about B-4 with the Captain. - "Good morning, sir. Can I speak with you in private, please?" – he asked with his communicator. Picard was happy to hear his voice again and answered: - "Good morning, Data. Sure, you can come into my apartment now, if you want." - - "Thank you, sir. I am on the way."- Data said.

- "Captain, I would like a personal favour, please."- Data said to Picard. - "Sure, Data, all you want! The only condition is that you remain with us on the _Enterprise!"- _He answered with a smile. He feared that Data would resign from the Starfleet. He didn't want to loose again his best friend. He understood that a lot of time passed from the incident on the _Scimitar,_ almost 5 years. He feared that the last mission was too hard for him and he wanted to rest, but he decided to show himself impassive. He thought that the only environment that Data knew was that of the Starfleet. Without it, he should manage by himself in every occasion. He needed often the help of Geordi. What could happen to him without his old friend?

- "Captain, the question is the health of B-4. He is his my brother, therefore I am responsible for him. He needed the help of Dr Bloom. He is a talented scientist, I do not understand your fear. You should allow him to come to the _Enterprise _in order to repair him. Otherwise I will resign from the Starfleet and return on Venus 5, where my girl is waiting for me. I am very changed now, Captain. I have a brother and a girl. I have a lot of responsibilities."- Data said resolutely. Picard fixed his look in his eyes. He thought that it was better to accept at least the proposal to repair B-4. – "OK, Data. Dr Bloom can come. And you don't resign. You were promoted to First Officer of this ship, it is a dream for many expert officers. Starfleet decided to give to you a new medal for your courage shown during your last difficult mission. You are an excellent officer, Data, and you are my best friend. I was the only responsible for your trouble, you know. I accept your proposal to repair B-4 with the help of Dr Bloom. It is a risk, but nobody could help him. He deserves a chance to be normal." – Picard said calmly. He knew that the emotion chip of Data was still unstable and he feared that he could go simply away without a trace. Data seemed pleased. He has obtained a favour, perhaps the Captain would accept Cindy too in the future.


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapter 10_

Dr Bloom arrived on the ship and examined accurately the android. He understood that it was very difficult and that B-4 could never be brilliant as Data, but he could become a normal android and could have a normal life. He thought that there were necessary at least 5 months in order to repair the delicate positronic structure of his brain. He wanted that the Starfleet would assure that he should no more go into a jail if the experiment was successful. Admiral Janeway was informed about this opportunity and she accepted his proposal. B-4 could have now a new life…

Data was thinking about the happenings of the last month. He didn't understand why nobody believes that he was happy to stay on Venus 5. He wanted to try to explain his adventure, but the others were too sceptical. He felt alone. He wanted to speak with Cindy, but Captain Picard had denied all the communications with Venus 5. He began to _hate_ his Captain. He was too cold in his opinion, he didn't understand that the situation was changed radically and that he had the right to speak with _his girl._ They were a couple now, they shouldn't be divided. If Picard wanted really to have still him on board, he should accept Cindy too. She could return to the rank of Commander and teach languages in the school for the children of the officers on board of the ship. He decided to speak about this with Dr Crusher. – "Good morning, Dr Crusher. I want to speak privately with you, please."- he said into his communicator. – "Good morning, Data. Sure, you can come in the sickbay now. You are welcome."- Beverly replied.

- "What happened, Data? How are you today? Have you still problems with your emotion chip?" – Beverly asked to him. – "I am fine, thank you, Doctor. The problem is not in my neural circuits, but it is a question of freedom. Why does nobody believe that I am different now? All the officers are very happy to see me again, especially Geordi and the Captain, but they do not understand that I need the presence of my girl, Cindy. It is normal, because we are a couple. They say that she made a dangerous experiment on me, but it is not true. She has given to me a second opportunity to live again and I am grateful for this. I want to retire from Starfleet and I want to be a scientist or a teacher on Venus 5, the home world of my girl. If it is not possible, I ask that you persuade the Captain to accept the presence of Commander Scoffield on the _Enterprise. _Must I marry her in order to obtain this right? I ask to you to help me, please!" - Data said preoccupied. His emotion chip functioned very well now, he felt the same feelings as the human beings did. Beverly was astonished to hear his resolution. He had the same functions as before the incident on the _Scimitar_, but now he had a different philosophy of life. He wanted now to be only a person with a normal life, no more an hero. He should care about his quest for a new life…He decided to speak with the Captain and with the Admiral in order to find a solution to this problem. She promised to Data to solve this question.

- "Good morning, Captain. Could I speak into your office now, please?" – Beverly asked into the communicator to Picard. –"Yes, of course, Doctor, you can come here now, if you want."- Picard answered. He feared that Data was damaged and it was impossible to repair the damage, so he wanted to speak with Beverly about this. Dr Crusher spoke about the Declaration of Human Rights which could be used to the androids too. In fact, Data felt himself as a prisoner on the _Enterprise. _He wanted to see again his girl and remain with her for all the rest of his life. He wasn't really damaged, he was simply changed. He had two choices: the first one was to go on Venus 5 and resign from Starfleet, the second one was to persuade the Admiral to accept Commander Scoffield on the ship as a simply teacher of languages. She would have any more responsibility of command, so she would be no more a danger for the ship. Picard understood the reasons of this conduct and he promised to speak with the Admiral Janeway in order to find a solution. Then they would communicate with Commander Scoffield in order to see if she would accept their decision.


	11. Chapter 11

_Chapter 11_

Cindy was waiting anxiously for a message from Starfleet. But there wasn't news for a week… At the end Janeway returned on Venus 5 in order to explain the situation in all the details to Cindy. If she wanted her previous rank, she risked the martial court and probably she should pass ten years in jail or she accepted their compromise: She would maintain her rank as Commander, but it was only a formality, because she was allowed only to teach languages to the children of the officers of _Enterprise. _She wouldn't access to reserved information or to position of command on the bridge. She would see again Data and she could life with him, if she wanted it. If she felt shame, she could stay on Venus 5. Nobody would disturb her any more. She should resign from Starfleet and teach in the middle school of her village. But she should forget Data. Data was too important for the Starfleet and they couldn't leave him off. He saved a lot of times the _Enterprise _and its crew, so he belonged to them. Picard wanted to not be divided by his best friend.

Cindy wanted to think accurately about this proposal. He didn't trust to the words of the Admiral. She wanted to remain alone and cry… It was all lost in her opinion. Data should return in his old position, it was all. She wanted to communicate with Data in private. The Admiral allowed this. –"Good morning, Data. How are you today? Are you happy to see again your old friends?"- she asked coolly. The android smiled gently and answered to her: - "Good morning, darling. I am fine, thanks. I have received a new medal for my last mission. But I am waiting for you, Cindy. The Captain has promised that you are free to come here, if you want. There are a lot of place in my apartment for you…"- Cindy began to cry. She didn't know what she should do. She hated the Starfleet and especially the Captain Picard who was the responsible for this all. But he was right, Data was an officer who counted his medals…Perhaps she wanted too much. Perhaps he should now forget her… - "Data, I don't know what I should do. If I accept this proposal, I should remain on the _Enterprise _for the rest of my life, because you are immortal…But in fact I detest the life of Starfleet. It is too artificial for me. I like this planet. And I love you too…I cannot decide…And I want to protect the secrets of my friend, Dr Bloom. I would like that he can return to a normal life without going into a jail. Do you understand me, Data? I feel shame…"- she said crying. Data felt compassion for her. He loved her so much that he stopped her and said: - "Stop crying, darling. I am now the First Officer on the _Enterprise, _I was promoted, do you remember? I have an important position on the ship. I promise to you that nobody will be allowed to laugh at you. I will marry you, if you agree. I promise that the Admiral Janeway granted the liberty to Dr Bloom, because he is trying to repair B-4. I _need_ you, you know. Cindy, they do not allow me to resign. So the last chance for our future is this compromise. Cindy, you are fantastic. You have saved me from the death…You cannot get away a life in common only for the fear to fail. You have shown your courage. Your family was always in the Starfleet. It is a tradition. Your grandfather was decorated during several dangerous missions with 10 medals. He was nominated even Admiral. You should not fear anything. You are a special person. You have an unique opportunity to obtain a new life…You must accept it without thinking about!" – Cindy was astonished. Data was well determined…He had a strong will and perhaps he had right. –"OK, I will come, but we will marry. The situation must be clear to everybody. Dr Bloom should receive an important prize for his research. I will be Commander and in case of necessity I want to go on the bridge and give orders. But the First Officer will be obviously you, my dear Data."- she said with hope and decision.

After two weeks they married…and Dr Bloom received the Nobel Prise for the science. His research was really important. Now the Federation could build another androids with the same capacities of Data. They could have also a personality…a new race was born. The experiment on B-4 was a success. He became an independent android, but he wanted to stay with his family on the _Enterprise. _ Cindy was now only the spouse of Data. Her job was calm. Sometimes she could even command the bridge, especially during the meals or during the evenings. But it was important for her. She was finally happy…

_The end_


End file.
